


Mystical Literature

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Smut, So much smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Valentine's Day, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Valentine's Day, Derek, Scott and Stiles plan on taking turns reading from books of their choosing- while being stimulated in all sorts of ways- until they can't see straight enough to read anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One - Scott

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdy_farm_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_farm_girl/gifts).



> This is a gift for werewolvesandarrows created for the Mchaleinskin Valentine’s Day Exchange. The challenge the boys are taking on is based on the “Hysterical Literature” series, which you can find on YouTube. Thank you for reading and happy Valentine’s Day!

Scott’s hands holding his _Canine Rehabilitation and Physical Therapy_ manual in front of him are starting to lose their grip on the book. He’s breathing in deep breaths as he reads aloud from the book, trying to remain composed as one of his boyfriends is sucking on his nipple and the other has his hand around Scott’s cock. It’s been hard to focus on reading for about 3 minutes now, and this has been going on for 6 minutes and Scott’s trying his best, he really is, but as he attempts to read the sentence “ _Delegates adopted a position statement in June 1993 regarding animal physical therapy, which states that the APTA “endorses the position that physical therapists may establish collaborative, collegial relationships with veterinarians for the purposes of providing physical therapy services or consultation.”_ “ for the third time, he knows he won’t be able to go one much longer. _God_ , the way Stiles’ thumb massages that spot, right under the head of his cock, it’s almost too much. His thighs are shaking a little, but Scott’s not giving up just yet.

“ _The Guidelines for A-_ Oh, god _, Alternative and Complementary… complemen-_ ah, _tary Veterinary Medicine were adopted-_ Jesus, Stiles _\- in July 1996 by the AVMA House of Delegates_.” he goes on, determined. Stiles is now pulling at Scott, long and slow and _wet_ from the lube he’d applied earlier, and this is a lot. He does this thing where he twists his wrist just so when he gets to the head, his long slender fingers – God, _those fingers_ – brushing sensitives spots that make Scott moan and break from his reading, just breathing more a moment.

Suspending his movements when Scott suspends his reading, Stiles teases the length of Scott’s cock with his fingertips. Scott’s panting and he closes his eyes for a moment, trying to push back the sensations for a minute, trying to focus on the text. He takes a steadying breath and gets back to the manual in his hand. The other’s gone to the headboard behind him. Derek’s tongue on his left nipple is just enough to make his breath short again and he wants to reach out and touch him, to take his chin and make Derek kiss him, but this is a game, one he’s enjoying playing very much for now, and so he goes back to the book.

“ _The document,”_ he pants, _“which defined veterinary physical therapy as “the use of –_ ah!” and Stiles is back to stroking him, now with more vigor, and it undoes Scott quite instantly, “ _the use of non-invasive techniques, excluding –_ Christ, Derek, I, oh god- _veterinary chiropractic, for the rehabilitation of injuries in non-human animals,” established the following guidelines…”_ There isn’t much that Scott can do to keep from losing the page as the book lands on the bed, his hand having dropped to his side, when Derek is now actively sucking on his hard nipples and pinching the other in between thumb and index finger. Scott lets the book lie beside him and forgets about guidelines. He’s so close to coming, and he knows his boyfriends know when he sees Stiles exchange a look with Derek, smirking, and he drops his head, taking Scott into his mouth and Scott is done for.

He struggles not to put his hands in Stiles’ hair and his best friend sucks hard as Scott bucks up into the warm mouth. It’s too much, this whole thing has been so quick, but something about him having to hold out for the longest possible has really riled him up and just like that, Scott is coming, his hand not clasping the headboard coming up to grasp Derek’s head.

A moment later, he’s kissing Derek, more like panting over his mouth while Derek sucks on his lower lip, and he’s glowing. Stiles let his cock fall out of his mouth and Scott is vaguely aware that he’s grinding on Scott’s thigh as he climbs onto him to kiss his shoulder. God, this is the best Valentine’s Day of all time. He’s not quite ready to move, but he knows there is more to come, Stiles is definitely next what with his erection eagerly pressing against Scott, and then Derek, who has this wild look in his eyes now, and red, swollen lips.

Scott can’t believe that this is his life.


	2. Part Two - Stiles

When they talked about doing this for Valentine’s Day, each of them, one at a time, taking turns reading a book while being stimulated by the other two, they were thorough in making sure that everyone got just as much pleasure from it. It was actually Stiles who had the idea. Well, if getting caught by your boyfriend watching an erotic video on your couch counts as getting an idea. He’d heard about this series of videos where performers sat in front of a camera and read aloud while being stimulated sexually and he fell on one of the videos by accident one afternoon of early February. He was at home, reading blogs on his laptop on the couch and he thought, why not? He clicked play and sat back.

At first, he was pulled in by the story, something about an elephant and a girl at a circus, having forgotten about the out-of-shot vibrator humming, but he felt a jolt at the first hiccup the reader had, her breathing quickening ever so slightly. From then on, he couldn’t quite focus on the story, and was fixed on her expression and her body language as it got harder and harder to concentrate. A few minutes had passed when he heard someone clear his throat behind him. Derek stood behind the couch, arms crossed, looking curious and confused by what was on screen. He soon understood when the reader suddenly gasped and bowed her head, sighing in pleasure as the humming on the vibrator got louder. Stiles had been half hard for a few minutes, but then he thought _what the hell_ and pulled down his jogging pants to grasp himself, stroking slowly, not in a hurry, but relieved to be touching himself.

Behind him, Derek had bent down to look at the laptop’s screen over Stiles’ shoulder, entranced. Derek’s hot breath on Stiles’ ear sent a shiver down his spine. The reader was getting worked up, an arm had shot out to grab the edge of the table as she was riding a wave of pleasure. Stiles was working himself a little faster as he focused on every sensation he experienced: Derek’s lips brushing against his ear, the sounds of the reader moaning and gasping, his hand tightening on his cock, spreading precome down his length and back up, massaging the head – then he felt Derek’s hands sliding down his chest and he closed his eyes as his boyfriend took his earlobe between his teeth and nibbled. He didn’t have time to get lost in the sensations as he felt a familiar pull in his groin, and, biting down a groan, came in his hand.

That had been an…interesting afternoon, and so when he and Derek pulled their pants back up and sat down on the couch, amazed and content, he immediately said “We _have to_ try this with Scott!” and Derek had chuckled, but hadn’t opposed him, only pulled him to his chest and kissed his head.

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea. Let’s talk about it tonight when he gets home.”

And so they talked about it. Scott loved the idea, had blushed adorably when Derek mentioned it, and even suggested it would be a good way of spending Valentine’s Day. They established what they would like and how they’d like to be teased while they read – Scott asked for a hand job and “whatever you want to do to my nipples”, Derek said the use of the vibrator in the video made him want to buy one for himself, and Stiles agreed that the vibrator, and maybe a butt plug, would be a good way to go. A week later, on Thursday, Derek received the toys he’d ordered for him and Stiles online in the mail and each of them made sure to have off on the Valentine’s weekend.

Now, after some prep, Stiles is sitting on the edge of a chair, elbows on the table and book in hand. He’s wearing his briefs, still, because he doesn’t know how much of the vibrator’s stimulation he can take if it’s in direct contact with his cock, but is otherwise naked. The room is quiet as he begins to read.

“ _Many years ago, I contracted an intimacy with a Mr. William Legrand.”_ he begun, feeling the small plug inside of him press on his prostate as he leaned forward. Below the table, Scott was waiting to tease him with the vibrator. Stiles shivered at the thought that he didn’t know when Scott would begin, the anticipation distracting him from the reading. He got caught up in the next sentence, but quickly recovered. From across the table, Derek was watching him avidly. Both he and Scott had helped prep Stiles and they’d been hard since the plug had slid easily into Stiles’ hole, all of them moaning at the feeling and sight. Looking back down at the book, Stiles resumed his reading.

 _“To avoid the mortification consequent upon his disasters, he left New Orleans, the city of his forefathers, and took up his residence at Sullivan's Island, near Charleston, South Carolina”_ he intoned.

That’s when he heard Scott turn on the vibrator and a second later felt the press of it, and the vibrations – god, that was something new- and gasped. He kept reading, determined to last longer before he fell apart. It was harder than he anticipated to focus on the words in front of him and a few sentences passed that he wouldn’t recall reading if his life depended on it before he snapped out of it again when Scott move the vibrator’s round end to the head of Stiles’ cock.

“ _The shrub here often attains the- the-_ Oh goodness, Scotty, _the height of fifteen or twenty-_ fuck, _twenty feet, and forms an almost impenetrable coppice, burthening the air with its fragrance.”_

He was reading faster, he realized, and he was starting to sweat. The vibrations, even above his underwear, were almost too much. He knew that Scott had used this before on Allison, and maybe he’d even used it on himself- and that was an image that Stiles was going to save for later- because he seemed to know exactly where to lightly hover over and where to apply pressure. Before long, Stiles was riding a continuous wave of pleasure, caught between the pressure inside of him, exactly where he needed it, and the teasing, almost too much vibrations.

“ _In the inmost recesses of this coppice, not f-far from the-_ fuck, I’m almost there, Scott, right there _-“_ , he broke off mid-sentence and put the book down, gripping the edge of the table and Derek’s hand. He was panting and shaking a little, pushed farther than he had been pushed before. All it took for him to come was Scott’s hand squeezing his thigh and him telling Stiles “Stiles, now.”

Stiles kind of blanks out for a second, overcome with sensations, and then everything comes back, the table he’s slumped against, Scott kissing his thigh and Derek’s steadying hand massaging the nape of his neck. Stiles feels washed out, and aside from the points of contact between him and his partners, he feels like he’s floating.

He chuckles and shares that last thought with Derek and Scott, who smile at him and take turns at kissing him. “Best Valentine’s Day yet, I swear.”


	3. Part Three - Derek

Derek’s been on edge all afternoon, so he can’t quite help sliding a hand into his pants while watching Stiles lose his composure across from him. He’d been so beautiful, this expression of ecstasy and agony, simultaneously, on his face as was falling apart. Derek and Scott have gotten him there before, to this point where Stiles’ body is on autopilot and his mind is floating, there but only a little, only enough to hear them when they say he can come. It’s a beautiful thing to watch and it doesn’t happen often, so Derek is coming in no time when he puts his mind to it. He pictures that face again, Stiles’ muscles clenched as he held onto the table and Derek’s own hand, and he comes quite quickly.

He’d feel bad for coming before the main event if it wasn’t for the fact that this next bit actually require a bit of preparation. After he and Scott help clean up Stiles, take out the plug to avoid overstimulation, and lay him down on the couch for a quick nap, Derek goes to their bedroom. Images of Scott, legs spread and tensed as Stiles jerked him off, flash through Derek’s mind as he rummages through the bedside table for the lube they put away after prepping Stiles. His cock twitches at the memory and he’s not quite ready to go again, but he can tell he’s not too far either. The excitement of the day has been…a lot.

He fishes the second vibrator he’d bought from the nightstand and takes it out of the box. It’s a bit last minute to figure out the toy, but they’d been busy through the week. It’s a slender one with a ring at the end and some buttons to control the intensity, he imagines. He tests out the lowest level of vibration and finds it’s really more like a pulsation. He can imagine it, nudged inside him, pressed against his prostate, and he shivers. He hears two pairs of feet in the hallway and puts the toy down to undress as his boyfriends make their way in, holding hands. They’ve been doing it forever, but Derek still thinks it’s adorable.

He’s pushing his boxers off of his ankles when Stiles crawls on all fours on the bed. He crawls all the way to Derek and kisses him softly, then sitting back on his heels.

“So, how do you want to do this?” Stiles asks.

Scott sits beside Derek then, handing him the book – Pride and Prejudice -- he’d left in the living room. “I figured we’d need this”. Derek leaned in to kiss Scott, a light peck on the lips. “Thanks, Scott.”

Turning back to Stiles kneeling in front of him, he answers “I was thinking that either of you should fuck me with this toy while the other holds my hands and the book. How’s that?”

Stiles has stopped breathing in front of him and Scott’s heartbeat just skipped a beat, so Derek knows they are both on board. Swallowing, Stiles nods, “I like how you think. I really do. God, I love you” and leans in to kiss Derek again. This time, the kiss slows and becomes sweet like molasses as Derek lowers himself so he’s lying on his back with Stiles on top of him. He can feel Scott’s warmth beside him and when he opens his eyes, he can him caressing Stiles’ back. Stiles’ hands feel down Derek’s sides and he feels light shivers, then Stiles takes Derek’s legs and spreads them so he’s able to fit between them. His kisses trail down Derek’s chest and stomach, reaching his pelvis where his cock lays, now fully hard. Scott hands Stiles the bottle of lube and signals Derek to lift his hands above his head. As he does so, Derek feels Stiles’ kisses trail around his cock, then his lips ghosting over his balls and if he doesn’t start reading soon, he won’t have read at all. “The book” he tells Scott, his voice hoarse.

Scott holds his hands together on the mattress above his head with one hand and with the other, he holds the book, opened at a random page, above Derek’s face. It’s a little awkward to read at this angle, but it’ll do. He begins as Stiles is warming lube in his hand.

 _“ "Come, Darcy," said he, "I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid manner. You had much better dance." ”_ is all that Derek manages to get through before he feels Stiles’ finger circling his hole with a slight pressure. _God_ , he hasn’t done that in a while and he remembers just now why he’s missed it. It feels like nerve-endings he didn’t know he had are alight. He gathers again and tries a second sentence.

“ _I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At such an assembly as this it would be insupportable.”_ he pants out by the time Stiles’ finger is inside him to the second knuckle, wiggling.

“This won’t last long, Stiles” he tells him. He’s already leaking precome and he hasn’t made it through a paragraph. He blames it on the day’s excitement. Stiles smirks at him, then at Scott, and Derek doesn’t know what to expect as he goes back to reading, a thrill setting something loose in his stomach. It makes him want to be good.

He goes on; “ _Your sisters are engaged, and there is not another woman in the room whom it would not be a punishment to me to stand up with._ ” “ _I would not be so fastidious as you are," cried Mr. Bingley, "for a kingdom!"_ Jeeesus, Christ, Stiles, Stiles…” he pants. Stiles has added a second finger and is scissoring them, then he turns his hand and presses his fingers up just so and Derek’s hips left from the bed. Scott let’s hand holding the book comes down to hold his hips to the mattress, as Stiles draws circles, torturously slow, right against Derek’s prostate. He really won’t hold up much longer if Stiles continues like that.

Just as he’s about to tell Stiles that, Stiles takes out his fingers and Derek watches him coat the toy with lube. The anticipation of being penetrated is almost as good as the toy sliding easily into him feels. He’s being filled and it’s almost enough. Almost. He tries to reach for Scott and struggles for a second before remembering his hands are held down and a thrill goes straight to his cock at the reminder.

“Scott, please, can you put your fingers in my mouth. I’ll be good, I promise” he begs.

He needn’t beg, though, because Scott is absolutely on board with that idea it seems, as he slides two fingers inside Derek’s mouth. Simultaneously, Derek feels the vibrator inside him start to rumble and he loses himself in the feeling for a moment, sucking on Scott’s fingers and clinging to the sheets under him.

Stiles starts to fuck him with the vibrator, slow shallow thrusts at first. Derek is sweating and moaning around the fingers in his mouth by the time Stiles switches the toy to the next level of intensity. It’s all consuming, every part of him feeling alive and present and- Oh, oh my god! Derek wants to say as the thrusts get deeper, pressing against his prostate again and again and he’s trying to fuck back against the toy but he can’t really move and it’s frustrating, maddening, but he’s enjoying it. God, yes, he’s simultaneously melting against the sheets and a tightly wound spring about to release.

He lets go of Scott’s fingers as he comes, cock untouched, crying out his and Stiles’ names.

Distantly, he feels the toy being pulled out of him and Scott kissing him all over, then Stiles wiping him clean. He comes back to himself fully when he feels Scott settle against his chest, then Stiles sliding up against him with his arm wrapped around his waist, and he asks that Stiles pull the blankets over them. Stiles does so and he kisses Derek’s shoulder. “Best Valentine’s Day ever.” he says again.

Derek smiles and, wrapping his arms around Scott, answer “Thank you. I love you.” before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Bibliography (Academic habit, also I don’t wanna get sued)
> 
> The text Scott is reading is from Lin McGonagle, Linda Blythe and David Levine, “1 - History of Canine Physical Rehabilitation”, In Canine Rehabilitation and Physical Therapy (Second Edition), edited by Darryl Millis, David Levine, W.B. Saunders, St. Louis, 2014, Pages 1-7)
> 
> Stiles read from The Gold-Bug, 1843, by Edgar Allan Poe. http://xroads.virginia.edu/~hyper/poe/gold_bug.html
> 
> Derek read from Pride & Prejudice, 1813, by Jane Austen http://www.gutenberg.org/files/1342/1342-pdf.pdf


End file.
